Glass panes are used in buildings for many purposes. Glass panes can offer partitions within offices, showers, as a guard rail around an edge with a drop off, as fencing for a pool and the like.
Such glass panes are normally of a reinforced glass that has substantial impact or break resistance. Post production workability of such glass can be difficult.
Mounting of such glass panes can be cumbersome. The glass panes are heavy. They are inflexible. They can be difficult and time consuming to drill.
WO2009/005376 illustrates a device for supporting a glass pane without the need for drilling holes in the glass. One or more of the devices can be provided to support one or more glass panes to create partitions, guard rails, fencing or the like. While these devices provide adequate support to glass panes and are adjustable to some degree, they do have some limitations. They are designed to be mounted such that they extend above the surface to which they are mounted. For this reason, these devices can obscure the view through the glass somewhat, and may be considered unsightly. In some applications the glass pane may acts as a guard rail around an edge with a drop off. Some consumers may prefer an uninterrupted view through the glass pane so that they can enjoy the view through the glass to the fullest extent.
In this specification, where reference has been made to external sources of information, including patent specifications and other documents, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless stated otherwise, reference to such sources of information is not to be construed, in any jurisdiction, as an admission that such sources of information are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Accordingly it is an object of present invention to provide a panel mount to provide improvements to known means for mounting a panel and/or that will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is a further or alternative object of the present invention to provide an improved partition arrangement or system that will at least provide the public with a useful choice.